


Happy Christmas

by ElletheBell



Series: Mistletoe Christmas [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Really just sex.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Series: Mistletoe Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChickenMcNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenMcNobody/gifts).



> Thanks for the idea ChickenMcNobody!  
> This, I'll admit is a little all over the place... But I tried!😂😂😂 isn't that the important part?  
> Hopefully you all like it.

The shower was so warm. 

Jeremy smiled to himself as he felt his muscles relaxing under the rivulets of hot water. The stress of the day melting away. 

He was home, and able to spend Christmas with his boyfriends. 

James and he had driven back together whilst Richard went back to his own house to get a few things for the weekend. 

They had talked about moving in together. 

James was mostly a permanent housemate and usually would stay the night. Richard however, liked to have his own space to do things and mostly just slept over on the weekends. 

This of course was fine with both the other two, but Jeremy often wondered what it would be like to really live together. 

He imagined waking up early in the morning with both Richard and James on either side of him. Their limbs intertwined. Gently shaking the youngest awake to be sure they were on time for work. 

Sharing a meal on busy evenings, laughing about their crazy day and how they were not ready to do it all again the next.

Not to mention all of the extra time for sex in the evenings they could all share in. 

Say what you would but Jeremy felt that the best sex was with both of his partners. It was such a special dynamic that could never be replicated. 

James could be extremely adventurous when it came to exploring new avenues for pleasure, but he would also relish in the opportunity to tease or torment his partners. To have them begging for release. Jeremy loved to be on the receiving end of such games. 

Richard took a more playful approach in the bedroom. He too liked to tease, however his games were much more innocent. His light touches and playful eyes brought on pleasant kisses and petting usually resulting in mind blowing 

Both were great on their own but together they could be astounding. Their preferences and emotions would find a balance and things were never perfunctory. 

Jeremy sighed, turning off the water, he exited the shower and dried off with a towel. 

He wondered to himself what James was up to. Perhaps they could have a little fun before Richard arrived.

James was downstairs in the kitchen, setting things up for their dinner. His head was slightly bowed as he selected several forks out of their drawer.

Jeremy hurried behind him and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist loving the little jump of surprise before he relaxed into the hold. 

"Are you wearing any clothes… at all?" James questioned, pretending to be irritated. 

"Nope." Jeremy smirked. "None at all." He pressed himself further against his partner. He could feel James tense slightly in his grasp.

"Well then we have a problem don't we." James simpered as he turned in Jeremy's arms to look him in the eye. 

"I'd say so, you have entirely too much on… but I can fix that." Jeremy leaned in and whispered in James's ear, nipping at the bottom of it making the other man shudder and grip onto him tighter. 

Quickly the towel was dropped as were James's clothes. Never was there more than a breath of space between them. 

Hands trailed over flushed skin, mapping out bodies that they already knew so well. 

James reached and gripped either side of Clarkson's face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Their lips met quickly, it seemed as though they were dancing together during the passionate exchange; each fighting for the upper hand. Breaking apart, they rested their foreheads against one another, catching their breath. 

Each man was incredibly hard. Each of their erections straining already to be touched. 

Jeremy stroked his hand up from the base to the tip of James's needy cock and boldly wrapped his fingers around the base, making May groan.

"God Jez yes. You're amazing." He mumbles as he thrust his hips upward into the touch. 

Jeremy preened at the praise and sped up his pace. His hand creating a rhythm with James, whilst the other man started to finger himself. 

James unashamedly filled the kitchen with his groans of pleasure alongside the slapping sound of skin on skin. 

Jeremy watched as James came strongly in his hand. Semen getting on both of their stomachs and some on Jeremy's untouched cock. 

He could have came at the sight but James was quick to suggest he fuck him instead. 

They broke apart momentarily and quickly rerouted toward the living room. There, they both knew, would be lube to assist. 

James was almost hard again as he lay on the couch and watched Jeremy spread lube over his fingers. 

"Naughty boy's." A voice came from across the room. 

Richard had already taken off his coat and had set his bag down. He looked on with an amorous gleam in his eye.

"Care to join?" Jeremy offered. He didn't miss a beat and had inserted a finger already into James's hole. 

"Did you have to ask?" Richard teased, crossing the room and simultaneously shedding his clothing. 

When he made it to the couch he wrapped his arms around Jeremy's shoulders and placed his chin on his shoulder and against his neck. Watching on as Jeremy prepared James. 

With every moan James gave Richard became harder and stroked his own aching cock. 

Jeremy lined up against James's hole and thrust in. May adjusted his hips to better allow him to enter. After a few thrust he stilled and reached for Richard's wrist.

Richard seemed confused and tilted his head adorably, looking to Jeremy for a clue as to what he should do. 

"I think he would cum even harder if you helped him out as well." Jeremy prompted. And it was a moment later that Richard realized Jeremy wanted him inside of James as well.

He looked imploringly to James who's eyes had almost rolled back at the mere idea of being stuffed full by both of his lovers. 

"Mmmm, yes, do it." James tried to sound assertive looking at Richard briefly.

The younger man moaned as his dick slid against Jeremy's and the tip met James's already abused hole. 

The thought of them both fucking James making him want to cum. He bucked his hips forward before Jeremy stilled him with a hand on his hip and a whisper against his ear.

"Slowly Rich…" Jeremy encouraged helping to guide the other man's member past the ring of tight muscle.

Richard's breath hitched and he bit his lip as he felt himself being engulfed alongside Jeremy. He had never felt this connected to both of his partners during sex before.

James cried out as he was stretched impossibly wide as Richard's member slid into him. 

He felt so full and hand to take a moment to collect himself as both men settled deep within him. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." James mumbled incoherently, his head lolling to the side.

"We intend to." Jeremy promised thrusting his hips in starting off slow but gaining speed. 

Whenever he pulled back Richard would thrust in, creating a constant movement back and forth. 

James cried out into the room as he came again, spraying ropes of cum over the three men, his muscles clenching around the other two.

Richard whimpered at the intensity of the sensation and thrust his hips in once more before cumming inside of James, Jeremy followed suit.

It took several minutes for them to collect themselves.

Jeremy and Richard carefully pulled out, James could feel his body shift closer to them not wanting to be separated.

Jeremy leaned down and kissed him whilst Richard snuggled in on his side.

"We'll be doing that again soon, I hope." Jeremy joked pecking James on the cheek.

"Only if I'm next." Richard teased. Kissing James as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!😄. I'd love to hear some more ideas.


End file.
